


This is My Goodbye

by AngelwithMidnightWings



Series: Swan Queen - PROMPTS [5]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 03:35:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10982517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelwithMidnightWings/pseuds/AngelwithMidnightWings
Summary: Emma calls Regina, who has been ignoring her attempts to apologise. So she borrows a phone and calls to say goodbye.





	This is My Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> Any Recognizable characters aren't my own.  
> Don't sue me.
> 
> Any prompt ideas, just leave them in the comments.

“Hello?” the voice on the other end of the line is hesitant.

Emma winces, pausing before she responds, “Hey, Regina.”

“Emma, whose phone are you calling from?”

“It’s Ruby’s. I’m surprised you don’t have her number, Madame Mayor,” Emma replies.

The blonde can practically _see_ the eye roll Regina gives over the phone. She looks down when the lapse in conversation only grows. She sees the red stain against her white top and shifts against the wall.

“Why do you have Miss Lucas’ phone?”

This time Emma rolls her eyes. “I borrowed it, obviously.”

“Fine, if you’re going to be like that, Miss Swan. Why are you calling?”

Emma shrugs, pausing before realizing that the other woman can’t see her. “I wanted too. I knew you wouldn’t answer if I called from mine.” A pause. “I missed you yelling at me. Can you believe that?” she asks with a chuckle.

Another pause.

“I’m still mad at you, Miss Swan.”

“I’m okay with that,” she says. “I just needed to,” she hiccups, “tell you that you are very important to me. And that I’m sorry for what I did to you, for all I’ve done to you.”

The other end of the line is silent, an indication for Emma to continue.

“Henry’s on his way to you. So are my parents. I sent them to tell you. I know that you’re mad at me, but I hope one day you’ll know that I only ever did it for you…and Henry. You deserved more. I wish I could have been your _more_ …”

“Emma, what are you saying,” there was something in her voice, Emma couldn’t place.

But the edges of her vision are beginning to fade, and the pain starts to cloud her mind. She hears a door slam on Regina’s end of the line then a shouted “ _mom!”_

“Henry,” Regina replies. She lets out a soft oomph as his body collides with hers. Emma can hear his sobs over the line and her heart constricts.

A tear drops down her cheek. She wipes it a second later as it lingers on her chin, sniffling a moment.

“ _Mom,_ ” he sobs. “ _Tell her to come back.”_

“Come back?” she says over the line. It’s a question but a command all rolled into one. “Where is she coming back from?” she whispers.

 _“She won’t let us help her.”_  Henry cries.

 _“Regina,”_ her mother calls into the house.

“We’re in the kitchen.”

What is said next is inaudible to Emma, just garbled static over the line. She must have blacked out for a moment because in the next there is screaming, coming from the cell that must have dropped from her hands as she passed out.

“Emma! Answer me!” Regina’s voice sounds strained.

The blonde woman sighs, all her effort being put into picking the phone back up. “I’m here,” she murmurs.

“You listen to me right now, Miss Swan. You stay where you are, I’m coming.”

“No, don’t,” Emma says, panic rising in her chest. “You weren’t supposed to know… until… it was over. I didn’t…want…you…to …worry.”

A choked sob escapes the brunette. “You were just going to leave?” she cries. “You weren’t going to…”

“ _This_ is my goodbye,” Emma replies, voice wavering. “Take care of Henry, yeah? I mean I know you will but make sure he knows I love him too.”

“Don’t, Miss Swan.” Regina’s stern.

“I love you too, Regina,” Emma chuckles. Emma smiles as she pictures the other woman’s stubbornness.  “Say my name…” she whispers. “Please.”

She’s growing tired again, eyes slipping closed. But the cell stays pressed against her ear.

The line is silent.

“Emma…”

_When they find the blonde, her lips are quirked in the ending of a smile. The cell phone is lying against her thigh. The echo of Regina’s words sound in the silence of the alley._

_“I love you too.”_


End file.
